


Interlude

by jane_x80



Series: The Past is the Past [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small slice of Tony and Gibbs' honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> For cutsycat, who requested silly, sleepy kitten fics.
> 
> And because I was in need of an interlude myself.

In the helicopter back from night-time kayaking in the bioluminescent bay, Tony sits, Gibbs’ arm around him, his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, damp hair smelling of the ocean and the sun, sleeping soundly despite the fact that they are belted in, headphones over their ears, and the whap-whap-whap of the helicopter blades deafening, even with the headphones on. Gibbs smiles, eyes meeting the helicopter pilot who has become their favorite during their stay.

The young, dusky-skinned man smiles back, rolling his eyes at Tony who has fallen asleep on the ride home on more than one occasion. The pilot is amazed at this as not many of his passengers tend to be able to ignore the loud sounds and abrupt movements of the helicopter.

Gibbs shrugs. Tony has been in countless military transports, even louder and bumpier than this, with no restraints, so the helicopter is nothing.

The helicopter swoops around, and Tony’s head lolls a little on Gibbs’ shoulder, but the older man tightens his arm around his husband and settles him more comfortably, dropping a gentle kiss in his hair, enjoying the darkness and the stars outside. Finally they sight the landing pad by their exclusive and ridiculously expensive resort.

He gently shakes Tony awake after the pilot lands the chopper, barely jolting the passengers as he touches down and begins powering down the rotors. Gibbs watches as Tony’s eyelids flutter and he sighs and yawns.

He pulls his headset off and carefully pulls Tony’s off him which makes the younger man sit up and look around in confusion. Still sleepy, he lets Gibbs help him off the chopper and Gibbs slips the pilot a generous tip before he ushers Tony into the SUV that is waiting to drive them back to the resort proper. Tony ends up sprawled in Gibbs’ lap, sleeping soundly, Gibbs’ fingers brushing gently through his hair.

Gibbs wakes Tony up by caressing his face and rubbing a calloused thumb on his bottom lip when they arrive. He springs upright, hand reaching for the absent holster on his belt, and Gibbs shushes him, stilling his hand. He realizes where he is and smiles, taking Gibbs’ breath away. He jumps out of the SUV and holds his hand out to Gibbs who takes it as he steps out of the vehicle. Despite being married for months now, Tony’s open smile and his easy intimacy still takes him by surprise. He watches as Tony tips the driver and talks the concierge greeting them into sending a snack up to their room, before he is dragged up to their luxurious accommodations.

While Tony fills the enormous sunken tub in their bathroom, room service delivers their refreshments. He brings the tray to the bathroom where Tony is slipping out of his shorts and t-shirt. Placing the tray within reach of the tub, Gibbs strips and they both slide into the hot, fragrant water, sighing in tandem.

“Gonna miss this damned tub when we leave,” Tony mutters, positioning himself in between Gibbs’ legs and leaning back against his chest, both men looking up into the starlit sky. The bathroom walls and much of the ceiling are made of glass.

“Mmm,” Gibbs agrees.

“And the view.”

One strong arm goes around Tony’s waist and Gibbs kisses his neck. “This is the only view I need,” he whispers huskily in Tony’s ear as his hand moves up to tweak Tony’s nipple.

He feels the shudder go through the younger man, and he closes his eyes and inhales the scent of Tony – still slightly salty from their kayaking adventure and subsequent skinny dip and fuck in the bioluminescent bay, but still entirely that unbelievable DiNozzo scent.

Tony turns to face him, putting his arms around Gibbs’ neck and straddling his hips, gently rubbing their cocks together. They moan, but neither man is able to get hard again – they have just completed a long, complicated fuck with Tony finally turning their kayak over and swinging his arms on it, hanging on for dear life as Gibbs fucks him long and hard in the warm water, each movement causing a trail of blue lights. Face to face, Tony’s arms keeping them both afloat as Gibbs thrusts deep inside him, drilling his prostate, kissing each other, trying to swallow the sounds of their lovemaking, but in the end giving themselves entirely into the experience.

When Tony finally comes, long and hard, Gibbs gives into his own blinding orgasm and they almost drown when Tony’s unfeeling arms slip from the kayak and they slide underwater, coming up, sputtering and laughing.

In the tub, Tony rocks on Gibbs’ dick, kissing him thoroughly – deeply, and tenderly, with a sweetness that again, takes Gibbs’ breath away. They spend long minutes just kissing each other, and gently running their hands over each other, not to arouse, but to touch and reassure and to express their love.

Finally, Tony pulls away and puts his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, tucking his face into his neck.

“Love you,” he says hoarsely, ignoring the little voice in his head that tells him to stop being so openly needy.

One hand rubbing soft, reassuring circles on the small of his husband’s back, Gibbs kisses his temple. “Love you, too,” he whispers back.

They wash each other’s hair and bodies and eat their snack and drink their beer before they brush their teeths and head to bed together. Gibbs sighs when Tony slips into his arm, head pillowed on his chest, one arm slung around his waist and one leg tangled in between his.

Tony yawns and stretches, before settling his head more comfortably on Gibbs’ chest.

“Jet?” he mutters.

“Yes, love?”

“Will you play with my hair?”

Gibbs chuckles softly. “You ready to be my silly kitten?” he asks, as he cards his fingers through Tony’s hair, gently massaging his scalp, enjoying the softness of Tony’s hair and the deep purr that comes from deep in Tony’s throat.

“Not a kitten,” Tony grumbles, although he continues purring, eyes growing heavier as Gibbs continues the soothing motion of running his fingers through Tony’s hair, fingers digging into his scalp, and lightly tugging on his hair, repeating this, causing him to purr continuously.

Gibbs strokes and pets his silly kitten until Tony falls asleep, still purring under his ministrations. He smiles, realizing yet again that while Tony denies being a kitten, he has never denied being Gibbs’, or his silliness. He kisses Tony’s hair and forehead, and wraps his arm securely around his husband.

“Love you, my silly kitten,” he whispers softly, and closes his eyes, letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I listened to was [Nightswimming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGbZFBcO9Dk) by R.E.M.


End file.
